


The Echo in My Heart

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x16-4x22, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don’t copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Red Daughter Survives, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: This is a fix-it story for Red Daughter.  It takes into account all the episodes that we see her in (4x16 - 4x22), but diverges from 4x22 because in this story, she lives, and there's a happier ending."There was always something about the name, "Alex," that rattled within her soul.  Without any other memories to fall back on, it was the one thing she held dear.  Somehow, despite arriving onto an unknown world, surrounded by strangers, and feeling unsure of her own existence, the name, "Alex," was the one thing that made her heart beat and it gave her something to live for.  It was the only word she knew and repeated, until her use of language was expanded upon.  Yet, even then, "Alex," was at the forefront of her mind.  It was the one word that both held no meaning as of yet, but carried true significance."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Story mostly revolves around 4x16 at this point.
> 
>  **Note:** Hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.
> 
>   
> 

There was always something about the name, "Alex," that rattled within her soul. Without any other memories to fall back on, it was the one thing she held dear. Somehow, despite arriving onto an unknown world, surrounded by strangers, and feeling unsure of her own existence, the name, "Alex," was the one thing that made her heart beat and it gave her something to live for. It was the only word she knew and repeated, until her use of language was expanded upon. Yet, even then, "Alex," was at the forefront of her mind. It was the one word that both held no meaning as of yet, but carried true significance.

When the Kaznians took her in, trained her, and gave her purpose, she went along with it. They taught her how to read, how to think, and introduced her to the world. They taught her about her abilities too, and that finally made her feel like she was actually getting somewhere; to finding out who she was. All of it was acceptable though, and that was all it was. Acceptable. There was no real emotion that she could honestly attach to the whole situation she was in, despite the hospitality that the Kaznians had shown her. Confusion still lingered in her mind. There was still so much she didn't understand, and the ever present hole in her heart was all she knew. It was one that came to surface every time she felt vulnerable, afraid, or hurt.

When the Kaznian Minister brought her back out into the world, to explore her abilities, there was a moment of serenity. The sun soothed her soul. It warmed her body and energized her. The sounds of birds chirping was harmonious to the world around her. There was the quiet blowing of the breeze, the rustling of insects in the wild, and really, all of nature itself. It eased her mind and allowed her body to float effortlessly, as she hovered several feet in the air. All of a sudden, however, that peace was disturbed by the sharp sound of gunfire. It shocked her system, heightened her senses, and frightened her. She lost control of herself as her powers ran amuck, injuring the soldiers around her. The feeling was so jarring that she couldn't stop herself. In that moment, what she needed was someone to calm her, to tell her it was alright, and to walk her through what she was experiencing. Instead, she was met with brute force, as soldiers used their stun sticks to contain her. Shock after shock after shock was felt, until eventually, she fell from the physical attacks and shook uncontrollably from its effects. Her mind and body toiled with insecurities and fear, and were overwhelming her. Through all this, all she could choke out, was the name, "Alex."

It would be months before she met a man who ultimately gave her the illusion that _he_ was the one she was waiting for. And when she finally does meet him, she believed a piece of her would finally be returned.

  


_"Hello. He has nothing to fear. And neither do you. My name, is Lex," the man said with a calm tone._

_"Alex..."_

_"...Sure...Alex..."_

  


She should've known it then; picked up on the hesitation and the shifting of his eyes that indicated it was a lie; a lie that he wasn't the one she'd been waiting for. But her heart was desperate, and had been, for as long as she'd been on this planet. The illusion was even further strengthened, as "Alex" continued to train her, educate her, and be supportive of her. Under his care, she even experienced the delightful taste of something she'd never known before. A savory cookie treat. He also taught her things that she felt was for the good of the world. He explained the selfishness of the Americans, and how the world would be better if she, and her people took over. The logic was sound. After all this, she came to believe that nothing was wrong about designating the name, "Alex," to him. Why else would her heart beat for someone like Alex, if this person was evil? There was no reason to question it. There was no reason to question Alex.

For a while, she was content. A welcoming step up from everything just being, "acceptable". It's true, she continued to live caged up in a deteriorating cell, with no sunlight, and no other life form to interact with, but she had Alex. He continued to visit her, send her books, play chess with her, tell her stories, and teach her about the world, and the ugliness within it.

That was another thing that she learned about herself, another thing that rang true in her heart. The love and protection for all things good and innocent, and the ability to find the beauty in things, came so easily and so naturally to her. 

There was one prime example of that. One that she kept in mind. A boy named Mikhail, that she had saved from some evil men. The boy was the epitome of the innocence she felt naturally protective of. He was one of the only other things she knew that warmed her heart and gave her pure joy. And for a moment, she even felt a small piece of happiness from Alex, the one day when they were visiting him, and Alex mentioned a story about his father.

  


_"I used to pray for a hero like the one you got. It took a long time, but...here you are."_

  


The softness in those words, and the way Alex's eyes looked at her when he said them, for once, made her actually believe that this really was her Alex. 

The second moment, wasn't too long after, when she heard a blast from the sky, and green colored the atmosphere. In a short moment, her body felt paralyzed as she writhed in agonizing pain from some unknown entity; one she later learned to be Kryptonite. When the Kaznians took her inside to help shield her body from its effects, Alex spoke comforting words once more.

  


_"You'll never feel like this again. I will protect you."_

  


And protect her, he did. After a while, the pain from the Kryptonite no longer hurt. She was truly grateful for him.

As their relationship deepened, she learned more and more about America and Supergirl, and her curiosity about them had grown. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea. The whole thing appeared to be some parallel universe, one where her supposed "sister" lived, and protected the greedy society that oppressed her own. Alex humored her by taking her to America, where she could learn first-hand what they have only spoken about, and what she had only read and seen through the media. The whole experience disgusted her though, and only supported everything that she had learned from Alex, that America was nothing but a selfish and ugly nation. In the same trip, he had taken her to see the home of America's champion, Supergirl, i.e. Kara Danvers. As she stepped into the woman's condo, she couldn't believe what she saw. The lifestyle contradicted that of her own, but mimicked the ideals of the society the woman lived in. She saw it as overly frivolous and greedy, and she judged her based on the woman's excessive ownership of materialistic artifacts and abundance of food. These were things she never thought people could have, since in her country, people did not live anywhere close to what Supergirl/Kara had.

The trip overall was enlightening. It was good to get exposure and finally experience the truth behind Alex's words. However, out of everything she learned, there was one that struck her. While in the woman's condo, she had found a picture of Kara and another woman. Underneath, was a piece of paper, a scorecard, that labeled them as the "Danvers Sisters". Beneath that, were the names, "Kara" and "Alex". She found it surprising that the woman also had an "Alex". She stared at the photograph even more, magnetized to the woman's face, her smile, and her eyes. There was something that called to her from that single image, yet she couldn't put a finger on it. She forced herself to look away, to dispel herself from anything that would poison her thoughts with anything Supergirl held dear. She was ready to push her thoughts away from Supergirl's "Alex," until the woman herself walked into the very same condo that she was now standing in.

  


_"Kara," Alex said with surprise._

  


Seeing the woman in person made her heart skip a beat, and she didn't know why. A rush of emotions filled her and it startled her. The confusion was starting to unsettle her, but in the last moment, she shook herself out of it. She couldn't afford to blow her or Alex's cover.

  


_"Alex!" she finally responded, with fake enthusiasm and supplementing smile._

_"I thought you were in Smallville...I mean, I specifically remember you asking me to take care of your leafy dependants."_

  


She watched as the woman approached her. The sound of her voice echoed within her, and it was difficult to ignore. It took her a bit once more to shake her thoughts back to the situation at hand.

  


_"Yea, yes...uh...Smallville," she responded perfectly, tucking away her accent. "Yea, I uh...uh..."_

_"You didn't cancel your vacation did you? I told you that I would hold down the fort at the DEO. I...mean but...you are missed — "_

_"No...of course I didn't cancel my vacation. I...I just...I've...I forgot my journal...," she chuckled, impersonating Kara character as much as she could. "Haha, look at me...silly writer...without her journal..."_

_"Okay...well...good...Well you should...should be going! Right?"_

  


Once more, this Alex took her by surprise. The smile on the woman's face was even more captivating than her photo had. Again, there was a warmth that blossomed in her chest, and it was startling. And when that Alex touched her arm, it sent shivers down her spine. There was definitely something about this Alex that she couldn't just write off. Something in her heart told her not to.

  


_"Yea, okay," she finally responded to the woman. "Okay...I will...thank you...Alex..."_

  


And as she said that familiar name, targeted at a different person, something further sparked inside her. For once, that name that came out of her mouth so many times before, felt...almost natural. It was natural in a way that it wasn't ever before. It was all too difficult to explain, and it was even more difficult to understand why she felt the way she did. When she finally walked that Alex to the door and said, "Bye," the parting was a bit more painful than it should've been. It almost felt like she was letting go of something that she should be holding onto. She choked down those emotions, thoroughly bothered by the entire exchange. She had to take a moment to breathe.

When the coast was clear and her Alex re-emerged from where he was hiding, she had to express her concern.

  


_"Kara Danvers has an Alex too?"_

  


Her voice was more of surprise and shock, than it was a question. Her mind wasn't eased by the way her Alex seemed to just brush it off.

  


_"You have a lot in common, except for what counts."_

  


When he dismissed it entirely, her heart fell in despair. Not only did he have to leave right away to return back to prison, but she was still jostled by the whole interaction with Kara Danvers' Alex. When her Alex had left, she hesitated to leave. She took one more look around the condo, and something within her told her to stay. The field trip was no longer just about learning who Kara Danvers was as a person. Now, it was as if she was using this to her advantage, to learn more about herself. Immediately, she grabbed hold of the journal she had found and started flipping through it.

Wrapped up in a knitted blanket that she found, she eagerly took to reading. The words expressed the humanized personality of Kara Danvers, and some it made her smile. There was a feeling of recognition, as if she was the one living those experiences, and having probably acted in similar fashion, if given the opportunity. She learned about Kara's experiences as a journalist, her friendship with Lena and the meaning of their friendship. And, with as much of an experience it was to meet Kara's Alex in person, when she finally came across Lena Luthor's name, she couldn't help but want to know more about this woman as well. Like Kara's Alex, Lena was another tie to her Alex, and she was anxious to see her.

Opening that journal was one of the better choices she felt she had made. And although she was directly disobeying Alex's orders, she knew that finally having the opportunity to find more answers about herself and Kara Danvers, was more important. Immediately thereafter, she took a chance to go to L-Corp to meet Lena. She navigated her way through the building until she caught up with the woman, and swiftly moved into the same elevator as her.

  


_"Kara!" Lena said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation."_

  


The woman didn't spark the same emotional response as the other Alex did, but seeing the woman's friendly demeanor did throw her off. The unexpected, affectionate attitude, was not at all the image she had in mind. To her, the Lena she imagined was heartless, cruel and selfish; a person who would do nothing but hurt her Alex.

She stuttered a bit, aimlessly trying to come up with a reasonable response to the woman's questioning.

  


_"I...uh...I had to help Alex with something," she finally blurted out._

  


When Eve surprisingly showed up, she was both relieved and worried. Part of her didn't want the interaction with Lena to end just yet, but she was happy to have been saved from making any further small talk. She definitely wasn't prepared for it. Eve then chastised her for her refusal to do what she had been told, and for possibly spoiling Lex's plans, but she didn't care. After reading Kara's journal, after meeting Kara's Alex, and after the brief interaction with Lena, her thoughts started to doubt the unpleasant rhetoric that Alex had lectured on and on to her, about America and Kara Danvers. In her brief encounter with Kara's world, she learned that Kara wasn't the monster that she originally assumed either.

  


_"Kara Danvers wants to do good. She has compassion. She has friends. And Lena is one of them."_

  


She questioned Eve, wondering why there was so many conflicting ideas about Kara Danvers. The woman stood in shock, unable to answer her questions. But with Eve's insistence on how she was disappointing Alex, she had no other option than to return home.

When she was back in her cell, her mind continued to wonder about everything she had recently learned, questioning more and more whether or not the Americans, Kara Danvers, and Supergirl were really all that bad. However, that window of doubt didn't last long. Shortly thereafter, she heard Mikhail's screaming, followed by an explosion. She immediately took off, landing at the place that was once the boy's home. What she saw caused a clenching feeling in her chest as she came upon the horrific scene. Debris littered the area. There were fragments of a bomb, and small fires dispersed throughout the place. A slight wave of panic started to come over her. An utter concern for Mikhail tore through her mind as she wondered where he could be. She looked frantically, until she saw a remnant of the boy's soccer ball. It was the only thing the boy owned that brought him joy.

The sight of it brought about a sharp pain to her heart and tears started to fall. Her breaths shuttered, as she came to a slow realization of what must have happened to Mikhail. She held the piece of the ball in her hands, and the memories of that boy flashed through her mind. The pain of his loss and of his death was too much, and caused her to collapse on the ground as she wept in utter despair.

A while later, Alex had come back, finding her at the scene. By then, she had calmed down from her sorrow; her emotions now filled with anger and hatred.

  


_"Who would do this?" she questioned quietly._

_"You already know," Alex answered._

  


And it was true. She did have an inkling of an idea, but now, after hearing his words, words that had never lied to her before, she was determined, more than ever, to hurt America. In that moment, she even hated herself for doubting Alex's teachings and everything he had warned her about. The idea of blaming them was reinforced even more, when she had picked up a fragment of the weapon's housing. It bore a few letters of a logo that she immediately recognized. Ameritek. Now, with solid evidence in her hands and the pain from her loss still so raw, it sent her over the top, wanting nothing more than revenge.

She acted on those emotions. Determined to hurt the Americans back, she targetted the closest naval ship. Rage took over as she attacked them all, her efforts only stopped by Alex's intervention. Too hurt and confused, she argued with him about her motives, and why Alex didn't seem to care. His dismissal of Mikhail's death only fuelled her more. She questioned everything that had been heavy on her heart since her return to Kaznia.

  


_"...What am I?! Why am I here? Why does Kara Danvers have an Alex? And why is she friends with your sister?!"_

  


The mention of Lena's name triggered a response from Alex that she didn't quite understand at first, but the contemplative look on his face made her believe that everything was about Lena, and in fact, not about Kaznia or her. However, her outburst was something she immediately regretted once Alex gave her a disappointed look.

  


_"I thought you were stronger. But...people disappoint. I'm done here."_

  


When he walked away from her, she felt like she had lost the last thing she had in her life, and it pained her just as much as losing Mikhail. For days after that, she only wanted to make it right to Alex, and to obtain his forgiveness. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, train. She trained harder and harder, pushing her limits to make sure that she would be as strong as Alex believed her to be. However, her time was cut short when she had fallen victim to an unexpected illness.

In that time, she was unconscious to the world, but she was caught in a place where she was attune to her thoughts. Being somewhat displaced from her body, she had nothing else to do but focus on them. She held on to the regret with how she had wronged Alex. She grew saddened at the loss of Mikhail, and how she wasn't able to protect him. There was anger and determination to purge the Americans, so as to prevent them from harming innocent people again, or corrupting others with their greedy mentality. Underneath all this though, there was still a large hole of her life missing. Her emotions momentarily flitted back to how she felt around Kara's Alex, the sheer innocence and bliss of the words she had read from Kara's journal, and the friendliness of Lena's persona. As much as part of her yearned for those feelings once more, she fought hard against them, willing herself to believe that it was all a trick and that it was only Alex's words that were true. All these thoughts circled her mind and wore her down until she finally convinced herself of the truth, that her purpose was to serve the good of the world, and to do so, she had to train and focus on everything Alex had taught her.

When she finally woke from the darkness of her mind and her body responded once more to her will, her breath hitched as she caught sight of Alex, slumped in a chair, injected with needles and tubes that attached to those on her skin.

  


_"Alex...," she whispered heavily. "I thought you were gone..."_

_"Well...you made me very very angry. But I promised that I wouldn't let you get sick again."_

_"You saved me..."_

_"I had a lot invested in you. And I shouldn't have left the way that I did. This is not about Lena. This is about you and me. Can you forgive me?"_

  


The words she had longed to hear were finally spoken, and it warmed her heart to know that Alex hadn't abandoned her, and still cared enough for her to save her, by sacrificing himself to some degree. It was then that she wanted to speak to him about her resolve, her decision to stand by his side, and how her realization of Kara Danvers only saw the woman as ugly and selfish, and that in a way, she was apologetic of her own actions. After her words of commitment, Alex said more words to her that filled her heart even more. When he called her, "My Red Daughter," and gifted her a suit of her own, she couldn't have been any happier.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> This part of the story mostly revolves around 4x21.
> 
>  **Note:** Hope to have the last chapter up by tomorrow.
> 
>   
> 

When she was ready, Alex moved on to the start of his plans, reiterating to her once more of what their goals were, and the importance of her role. She nodded and listened, prepared to follow his every word, because this time, she believed everything he said. There were no longer any lingering doubts in her mind.

So when he ordered her to attack the White House, she did. And when she was ordered to kill Kara Danvers, she was ready to do that too. She had prepared herself for finally facing Kara Danvers head-on. She knew that Kara would try to befriend her, talk to her, and reason with her. That was the type of person Kara was, and she had to be ready to face her words. She knew how fragile her heart had been, and the emotions that she still felt, now buried down deep. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes and have her resolve waver because of anything the woman said. She promised Alex. So when the time came, she was ready for that conversation.

  


_"...Please don't do this...We have the same genes...the same —"_

_"No. I see we've come to the part where the villain says, 'We are not so different, you and I.'"_

_"I am not a villain," Kara insisted._

_"The devil can site scripture for his purpose."_

  


She was determined to follow through with her orders and not be persuaded by anything Kara said, but she did humor her and allowed her to speak. However, when the woman started to bad mouth her Alex, that's when she drew the line. She defended the horrific actions of what he had done, claiming that it was in service for the greater good. For the world. She then unloaded on Kara, disgusted by her self-proclaimed moral values, when all she did was support a selfish nation.

  


_"How did they do it? What did they say to make you believe?"_

  


She continued on, berating everything that the woman stood for and protected, yet continued to wonder, that if they were of the same body and mind, how it came to pass that Kara would defend such ugliness in the world. Immediately, her thoughts flew to the one name she knew meant everything to her, and so must mean the same to Kara.

  


_"Who sold it to you? Was it your Alex?"_

  


And it was then that she knew that Kara did value her Alex as much as she did. The twitch in her face, the sudden silence of her tongue, spoke volumes. She knew what kind of effect her Alex had on her heart, so she didn't need to know any more. She was ready to end this. Unfortunately, what she hadn't accounted for, was the fact that Kara Danvers was more powerful against Kryptonite than she was. In the span of nearly a minute, the woman had escaped, and she hated herself for failing her mission; for failing Alex.

She then reported back, concerned about Kara's escape, and was surprised when Alex was unphased by it.

  


_"Kara Danvers got away. I failed you."_

_"Oh ['Red Daughter,' said in their native tongue], you could never fail me," he said._

_"You asked me to kill her."_

_"You made her bleed. ['Made her human,' said once more in Russian.]"_

_"...Kryptonite alone could never kill Kara Danvers. Her heart, however, makes her weaker than Kryptonite ever could."_

  


He then handed her a photo of a woman named, "Eliza". He claimed that this was the backup plan that he had devised. He expressed how she would get another chance at ending Supergirl, if she went after this woman.

  


_"Go and finish what we started."_

  


Pleased to have been given another chance, and not having to face Alex's disappointment, she hurried to execute this plan. This time, she was determined not to fail again. She mentally prepared herself, chanting her mission, her objective, and her purpose over and over again. The words strengthened her resolve even further and cleared her mind. She knew this time, Kara Danvers would not live to see another day.

  


  


* * *

  


  


It wasn't too long after, that she arrived at the household where she was instructed to go. She switched back into her disguise as Kara Danvers, and knocked on the door. Lo and behold, the woman from the photo answered. The woman's smile was loving and welcoming, and for a split second, once more, flicker of doubt entered her mind. However, that thought was quickly squashed.

She waited for hours as the woman tried to provide idle chatter. Through most of it, she smiled, acted and spoke in an appropriate fashion, enough to avoid being caught. As she wandered about the home, her eyes caught on to her surroundings, eventually deducing that this was the home of Alex and Kara Danvers. She saw photos of them on the wall, and took in everything she felt and saw. And although a small part of her screamed a sense of belonging there, those voices were quickly overcome by the disgust she had seen. There were too many materialistic objects in the home. It was frivolous and continued to remind her of the mentality and greediness of the country. After she'd had enough, and after she'd waited too long, she came up with the idea to have this woman phone Alex and let her know that Kara was home. She knew that the real Kara would catch wind of it and would hurry on her way. Not a moment too soon, the plan had worked. The caped hero arrived, finally giving her a sense of relief to know that she can finally get to completing her task. By that time, her patience was already wearing thin, and was ready to end this.

  


_"...Don't hurt her...please..."_

_"I've been here for hours. You have all these...things. You think they will make you whole? I had none of it."_

_"You can still have it..."_

_"I don't want it!"_

_"Then why do you have an apartment in the city? I know you have doubts about Lex —"_

_"His name is Alex!"_

  


At this point, she was done talking. She was done with Kara's weak attempts at trying to turn her decision. It was getting annoying. Once more, she stated that she was doing what she could to save the world, and rid it of Supergirl and the stain that is this country.

  


_"...And what about Mikhail? I know he's important to you..."_

  


Those words were the last straw. How dare she talk about the boy she loved and cared for. The boy who was innocently killed by the hands of the people Supergirl protected. Her fury raged on. Now, more than ever, she was ready to kill her. She flung Eliza to the side and enabled her suit, morphing into a powerful soldier. Without much hesitation, the fighting had begun. And true to Kara's nature, the woman began to spew out more words, hoping to win her back and come to her senses.

  


_"Luthor will betray Kaznia. And he will betray you."_

_"No! He fights for — "_

_"Himself! That's all he's ever done!"_

_"Not everyone is as selfish as you."_

  


As the fight continued, Supergirl continued to talk her way through.

  


_"Hope, help, and compassion for all. That's what I stand for."_

_"You will not be able to stand at all when I am done with you!"_

  


With that, she pulled out her trump card, utilizing powers that only she had; powers that Kara did not. The impact of her attack flung Supergirl back and somehow darkened the skies, pulling away every ounce of sunlight that once covered them. Punches continued to be exchanged, and after each hit, Supergirl weakened more and more, unable to recharge her cells. At some point, she was able to give one final blow, one that knocked Supergirl down and left her unable to rise. She continued to deal power charged blows onto the caped hero, until Kara could no longer move. She would have killed the woman right there and then, ended her once and for all, if it hadn't been for the interference of Kara's Alex.

She easily tossed away the human and she stood over Supergirl; the body left still. She caught her breath as she listened for the superhero's heartbeat. It slowed considerably, with each following beat sounding weaker and weaker, and spaced further and further apart. Tears formed in her eyes and for a while, she didn't understand why. This was what she was trained for. This was what she wanted. Why now, did she feel a tug at her heart? Why, was her chest tightening? Why was she suddenly filled with a sense of regret?

Unable to understand anything, and convinced that she had finished what she had come to do, she sped away, flying high enough above to watch the scene before her unfold. She disabled her helmet to give her a better view. There, she saw the other Alex. The woman rushed over and fell to her knees next to Supergirl. She watched as the caped hero stay silent, dead to the world, with no response. She watched as the other Alex fell apart, desperately pleading for her sister to come back to life, who then bent her head down to the woman's chest to listen for her heartbeat. She watched as the woman confessed something about memories, about being together, and about the fondness of each other's company. She watched the woman's hopeless attempts at calling for her sister to return. There was something about the entire scene that felt like a knife plunging deep into her heart. She realized, more than anything, that seeing that Alex distraught, in pain and overcome with sorrow, was more painful than anything she'd ever felt. The ache in her heart was difficult to bear. But before she could react to the emotions she was feeling, she was suddenly made aware of something else.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> This part of the story mostly revolves around 4x22 and post 4x22.
> 
>   
> 

From a distance, she could hear the bombing and attacks off the shore. The Kaznian invasion. She had rushed out immediately, but by the time she had arrived, she found Alex at the edges of the coast.

  


_"Supergirl is dead. What happened?"_

_"The Kaznians invaded."_

  


Worried for her countrymen, she started to crumble, thinking that they had all but perished; their mission, failed.

  


_"Your signal was late. I was supposed to lead the attack."_

_"No, ['Red Daughter' said in their native tongue]. You did exactly what you were meant to do."_

  


She watched as he nonchalantly fired his alien weapon at an incoming missile, a missile that was meant to target American soil. Suddenly, she was hit with the fear of realizing what had just transpired. Kara Danvers' words echoed in her mind.

  


_"You betrayed me. Betrayed Kaznia."_

  


Her heart shattered at Alex's unresentful betrayal, and the words that followed thereafter.

  


_"What can I say? I'm proud to be an American."_

  


Before she could react, Alex fired his weapon at her, and all she remembered seeing was his face. A face that was devoid of feeling and wore only a look of contentment. She knew then that that was the look he had worn the whole time around her. It explained why she never felt the same spark in her heart the way Kara's Alex did for her. He wasn't the Alex she had been waiting for. He wasn't the one her heart longed for. It was never meant to be him. As tears started to stream down her face, the green glow of his weapon blinded her, then in an instant, there was nothing but darkness.

When she had finally awoken, she found herself trapped in some pod. Her heart broken by the one person she'd trusted. The emotions she had been trying to contain the whole time, racked her nerves, and her mind was filled with nothing but 'ifs' and regrets. A flash of the scene where she had defeated Supergirl, and watched as her Alex came to her aid, ran through her mind. She wished she had followed her heart back then. She wanted to take it all back, and should've thrown her arms around the female Alex, instead of fleeing to the side of the man who tricked her into believing that _he_ was the Alex she meant to have. The heaviness in her chest was far worse than anything she'd ever felt, and now, Lex, whom she finally came to acknowledge as having the name Kara Danvers referred to him with, stood over her, wearing the same smug look. The tears started to fall once more.

  


_"I trusted you, Alex."_

  


And as if her world wasn't shattered enough, the man threw more words at her to make her feel even more dejected.

  


_"You're either dumb, or staggeringly naive. You had my history at your disposal. Internet accessible. If you had bothered to look, you'd realized two things. Defending poor, broken Kaznia is a little small potatoes for Lex Luthor. But, perhaps more significantly, I hate Kryptonians. And what are you? A Kryptonian."_

  


Those final words tore down the rest of whatever remained of her will to live. Nothing made sense any more. She had been a pawn, a tool, and nothing more. She meant nothing to anyone. Everything she did was horrific, and all in the name of Lex Luthor. Not only was there no one by her side, but now, even she, felt like abandoning herself too.

  


_"You should have let me die."_

  


And if a broken soul wasn't enough for this evil man, he made her feel even more helpless, in knowing that he wasn't through using her just yet.

  


_"Die? I have bigger plans for you."_

  


She felt empty inside, and just wanted everything to be over. She wished she hadn't come to this planet. She cursed whatever powerful being had put her there to begin with. But worst of all, she felt no hatred, nor had the will to be angry. Instead, she was overcome with sorrow and loneliness. And as she watched from the confines of that metallic enclosure, she saw the proud stride of Lex Luthor, going about his business, and not sparing her one more minute of his time. The rejection and abject humiliation was too much to bare. Now, she only wished that whatever it was this man had in store for her, meant that her life would end quickly.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Over the course of what felt like hours, her body weakened. She felt the energy of her body drained with each passing second. Eventually, she became lethargic and her eye lids had started to grow heavy. After a while, they fell, once more returning her to darkness. She didn't fight it. She welcomed it, as she awaited her fate.

She wasn't sure for how long she was out, but unexpectedly, she stirred to consciousness. The confines of her pod, and those surrounding hers were lifted. Aliens were all escaping, and there was chaos as dozens of them tried to flee the compound. She exited the pod and waited, unsure of what she was going to do next. It wasn't until she heard something familiar, Supergirl's heartbeat. The sound was quickly followed by the another familiar one. Lex's firearm. 

Immediately, she flew to the source of the attack, tackling Supergirl away from Lex's final blow. They both flew through an adjacent wall, missing the green laser by mere inches. The effort took out all remaining strength that she had, and she laid there, weak and out of breath.

  


_"Oh, no," Supergirl said, as she unmasked herself. "No..."_

_"You were right," she responded. "My Alex was nothing like your Alex. Protect your people as I protected mine."_

  


Her words were raspy and trailing, as she fell into a deep sleep.

  


_"It's okay, you'll be alright. I promise. You're safe now. And I will protect my people. You included."_

  


She heard Supergirl's words, but her mouth wouldn't respond. Her eyes wouldn't open. Her body was worn, weak and deprived of energy. And although she couldn't move a muscle, in her mind, she thanked Supergirl for her kindness and her words. If it was the last thing she ever heard, she could die happy. Before her mind went completely blank, she heard Supergirl's voice one last time.

  


_"Alex! Can you hear me? Red Daughter is here. She needs help. I need to finish off Lex. Please, come help her."_

  


She wasn't sure what happened next, but the thought of the real Alex, coming to be by her side, swelled her heart and gave her hope, that maybe she could be redeemed after all, and that she could feel the love she desperately longed for. At that, tears fell from her closed eyes as she slipped away once more into darkness. This time, she hoped to wake to a world where she was accepted and where her life had finally found its true meaning.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Once again, she wasn't sure for how long she was out for, but she did wake. She awoke on the softest bed she had ever felt. And as she slowly curled to her side, there a faint, but familiar scent that made its way into her nose. She burrowed her head deeper into its source, finding an odd comfort in it. Her eyes started to close once more and she was about to drift off again until she heard a familiar voice.

  


_"Hey..."_

  


That angelic voice that had triggered a deep and emotional response from her so many days ago, was heard once more. Her eyes flew open, suddenly hoping that she wasn't imagining it. And when she quickly sat up, she found the same red-headed woman facing her. The twinkle in her eyes and the smile on her face, was ever more reassuring than it ever was.

  


_"Alex...," she whispered. Her voice cracked though, upon the sight of her._

_"Hey...yea, it's me."_

  


The warmth of the woman's voice filled her like she had always imagined it would feel like. It was an indescribable feeling of love, comfort and safety. Her eyes watered and tears immediately started pouring down her face as she flung herself at the woman. Her arms wrapped around Alex's neck and she buried her face into her shoulder. She cried uncontrollably as she let her emotions go. It was like a dream come true; her heart, finally full.

Alex just let the woman fall into her. She held her tight, then cupped the back of the blonde's head with her hand. She looked and felt so much like Kara, and her heart immediately broke at the thought of what horrible things this woman had endured under Lex's watch. Alex squeezed her the way she would Kara, hushing her and reassuring her that she was alright.

  


_"I'm so sorry you had to go through so much," Alex whispered apologetically. "I'm sorry you were deceived. Kara told me everything."_

_"Alex...," the woman weeped, whispering her name once more, as if she was confirming that she was placing the name that echoed in her heart, to the person it genuinely belonged to._

_"Yea...I'm here. I'm Alex. You're safe now. I'm here."_

  


They stayed like that for quite some time. Alex held her, rocking her gently to soothe her, as she rubbed gentle circles on her back. Kara watched from a distance, at the edge of the room, knowing that of all the people this woman needed right now, it was Alex. She knew that if she was in Red Daughter's shoes, that the only person she'd want to be with, would be Alex as well.

After a while, the woman loosened her grip and wiped her eyes. An uncontrollable giggle escaped as the thought of finally being complete came to mind. Alex smiled in return and wiped away some of the tears from the woman's cheeks, then tucked stray hairs behind her ear. The gesture was so simple, yet so appreciated. She watched as Alex looked at her. It was so different from Lex's. Alex's eyes were softer, her smile...well, she had a smile. It was genuine and it was all she needed.

  


_"Hey," Alex said once more._

_"Hi," she finally managed to say._

_"Do you...do you have a name?"_

  


She thought about it for a moment, and didn't like the names that she once had. All of them were tainted with memories of Lex and Kaznia. Then all of a sudden, she remembered one she had taken a liking to.

  


_"Linda. Linda Lee," she said with a shy smile._

  


Alex's mouth curled into a smile, echoing the same adoration as before.

  


_"Linda, then. Okay. Hey...you're home now. Welcome to the Danvers familiy, Linda."_

  


The sentiment was so touching, and the look upon Alex's face was so welcoming, that it caused her to break out into tears once more. Alex just pulled her in and held her.

  


_"Shhh....you're okay now. You're okay. I know you've been through some traumatic stuff. You know what we Danvers sisters do when that happens?"_

  


Linda pulled away and wiped her eyes as she shook her head.

  


_"We eat," Alex chuckled. "A lot. We'll order you the same stuff as...holy...gosh this food bill is gonna be huge," Alex said with a light-hearted tone._

  


In the background, Alex heard Kara chuckle, and she raised her brow at her sister, further accentuating the fact.

  


_"Well, no need to stress over that. You'll learn that most of our money goes towards food anyway," Alex joked. "While we wait for the feast to begin, I suggest we start on some ice cream."_

_"OOOoooOO!!!"_

  


Both women looked across the room to see a giddy Kara, practically jumping with excitement. She then sped off into the kitchen, pulled open the freezer, and the next thing they knew, Kara was in the bed with them, with a few pints of Ben & Jerry's and three spoons.

  


_"Here," Kara said, offering one of the utensils to her, then immediately shoving one of the pints in her direction. "You're gonna love this one. It's my favorite. I hope it's yours too."_

  


Linda stared at Kara with a renewed understanding of the woman's being. She took a deep breath, once more realizing that she had been right the first time, and she should've followed her gut. Being with the two Danvers women felt like home. She recomposed herself then let out a shaky smile. Her emotions were still out of control, but she knew she'd be fine. She then took the offering from Kara and smiled when Alex threw her arm across her shoulders and pulled her into her chest. All she could think about then, was how much love she felt in that one moment, and it was more than she'd ever felt before. She snuggled up into Alex's chest as she whispered.

  


_"Alex...Home..."_

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I'd love to hear what you guys think :)
> 
> Comment below or find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
